Shadow's Embrace
by Matrix Quest
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, and Rory have to step out of the shadows to shed some light on the problem in an American city.
1. Prologue

_**Shadow's Embrace**_

As night begins to creep its way back into the alleys, the streetlights begin to flicker out giving temporary strength back to the darkness. Putrid steam dances up out of manholes and drains to swirl in the musty morning air. The occasional vehicle barreling past at much to high a speed push around the escaping moisture and for a moment banish the weakening shadows…that is, most of them.

* * *

Mornings come quickly in the suburbs, in sharp contrast to the city. John Rustling hated the mornings most of all. He was not proud of the fact he had a second shift job, but to be honest with few friends and his loathing of mornings…getting up at noon and still having a few hours before he had to get to work, was just what he needed. He hated that he had to get up so early this morning, but the Monday-thru-Friday'ers that often controlled his income and medical care could tell you when they can see you, not the other way around.

As soon as he was dressed, he was out the door to make it to the appointment on time. He was thinking as he left that if it went quickly, he might be able to get home fast enough to get some more sleep before work. Up ahead was the bus stop. He would wait in the alley just behind it to block the chilly breeze. John would never make that appointment, but he would get plenty of sleep.

* * *

In the bright morning light, the droplets of water from the night's repugnant mist sparkle like diamonds before they fall from the rusty fire escapes into the filthy muck of the back alleys. These are the parts of the city that most residents pretend do not exist. Except for the occasional feline, rodent, or vagabond, few would dare to even venture into these places. Trash lay strewn amassing in piles in every contour and corner. Containers once emptied of their commerce sit abandoned until some poor wretch decides to claim one as home or shelter. Random items that each would have wonderful tales to tell are now a part of this eclectic wasteland.

In one such alley, on this sunny fall morning, a small breeze rose from nowhere in a corner under a fire escape. Papers flapped and a few cans and bottles rolled into each other as if being kicked along by a small child. A wheezing and grinding of gears noise started, first very softly, then rose to just the point that were this not a large city someone would have noticed. A mysterious floating light began to pulse just under the escape ladder as a blue box began to solidify into the surroundings under it. The front of the box had two doors each with a darkened window near its top. Across the top of the door frame read the words "Police Public Call Box." And then, as soon as it appeared, anyone who had seen it would just have looked away and not thought it anything important, for that was the very nature of the thing.


	2. Chapter 1

_**1**_

The door to the blue box creaked as it opened and out stepped a fussy little man. His face was wide with a grin as he squinted up into sun. "Good, Earth," he said more to himself than anyone. He looked down at his surroundings and spied a large broken piece of glass, sparkling with reflection of sun in its due kissed surface. He took a couple of steps towards the glass while calling back over his shoulder towards the box, "Well, come on." He leaned towards the glass and straightened his jacket and then his bow tie.

"Oy, don't get 'em in a twist," was the response back from the box. At that moment, a ginger haired and very thin young woman stepped out of the box also. Her skin was radiantly white and she was wearing slacks, knee boots and a tank top. "So, are you taking us shopping or what, Doctor? This may be the first time you've had a married couple living in the TARDIS, but we need things."

"Like what, Amy?" the Doctor asked.

"Just things," replied Amy.

"Again, like what? There are literally thousands of planets that specialize in all kinds of things. I can take you anywhere in time and space, you need to be more specific," the Doctor asked again looking completely confused.

"You know, things," said Amy and as she did so, she raised her eyebrows and gave the Doctor an unsettling look.

"Oh…OH! Well, you are in luck. This is Earth," said the Doctor motioning around randomly at things as if hoping anything around him would change the subject.

"Good, I for one would really like a new toothbrush," came a third voice from the TARDIS.

Amy rolled her eyes as her husband Rory stepped out of the TARDIS pulling the door closed behind him. He was wearing trainers, jeans, and a short sleeve shirt over a long sleeve. Amy turned back to the Doctor, who had gone back to adjusting his bow tie in the reflection. "Why do you keep wearing that thing if you can never get it like you want it?" she asked the Doctor.

He turned back to her. "Because…bow ties are cool," he answered, gave a quick smarmy smile and turned to start walking to the end of the alley.

Amy shook her head and turned towards Rory. She stuck her arm thru the fold in his, when she saw he was looking down at the muck at his feet.

"He really does take us to the nicest places," Rory said to Amy.

"Only the best for us, husband of mine" she smiled at him. "Oy, wait for us, Doctor," shouted Amy setting off towards the Doctor dragging Rory with her by the arm.


End file.
